


The Story Of Us (ON HOLD)

by queennkendrickk



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennkendrickk/pseuds/queennkendrickk
Summary: Beca and Jesse are both freshmen at Barden University. Jesse came from a family with a lot of money and never really had a care in the world. Beca, on the other hand, has had her fair share of struggles and has by no means had an easy life. Can two people from different backgrounds, or different worlds essentially, fall in love and make things work? Find out in The Story Of Us❤️





	1. Jesse's POV

Soul mates?

I think they exist. Just not always romantically.

I think that there are certain people that you'll meet in your life who just connect with you, more than anyone else, and you know that it isn't a typical thing, yet you understand each other perfectly.

I think that this person won't always be your soulmate. They could be your friend or sibling. Parent, teacher, the person you're dating or whoever! It could be just about anyone you've interacted with.

A person that you connect with.

Maybe even a person you just met...

***I know this chapter is kind of short but I promise the chapters will become longer as the story progresses. XOXO Nicole** ️ *****


	2. Beca's POV

I like to be quiet. So no one will look. So no one will stare. So no one will judge me, but I have so many things to say. And telling him that I love him is one of the many. I'm just not sure if I can let down my walls and let him in. I don't want to get hurt. Not again. So many people have come and gone from my life that I truly don't know if anyone is really going to stay. No one believes in all that love at first sight bullshit anymore anyway. So I've decided that despite the feelings I have for this mysterious guy whom I met in a passing car, I'm not going to let him in. I'm not letting him break down my walls, so that he can hurt me later on. The only logical option is not letting him in, not allowing myself to fall in love, no matter how much it kills me inside.

***Again this is another short chapter, but I promise the chapters will become longer. It’s just easier to make shorter chapters while trying to build into the main plot of the story. XOXO Nicole :) ***


	3. Jesse's POV

It’s been a month since I've last seen that gorgeous brunette. I wish I knew her name, but today that's all going to change. Today I plan to talk to the girl the next time that I see her. Which just so happens to be a little sooner than I thought it would be.

As I walked past the coffee shop this morning, on my way to get my morning coffee, I saw the brunette beauty sitting in a corner booth, probably working on one of her mixes. I got my order and approached her table. When I had finally reached her though, she didn't even acknowledge my presence, so I sat down next to her. She looked me up and down before rolling her eyes and going back to her mix.

"What do you want nerd?" She said sarcastically, chuckling a little to herself at the comment.

"Well first I want to know your name," I nervously laughed, " You know it’s rude not to properly introduce yourself."

She looked up at me and smiled, "It's Beca," she said simply, "now what did you really come over here for?"

I completely forgot what I even approached her for which left me awkwardly staring for a while. "Oh yeah," I chuckled, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me sometime."

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Well, yes," I said nervously, "I guess so."

"Well then, I'll do it. Pick me up Friday night at 8," She stated returning to her mix once again.

I rose from the table and left the coffee shop, heading toward my first class. All of a sudden I felt indescribably happy, and I never wanted it to end. I felt like all my prayers had been answered and things were starting to go in my favor.


End file.
